The Port of Badon
The Port of Badon is Chapter E16x/H17x of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. It can only be accessed if at least one of the NPC Caelin Knights survive the previous chapter. Failing to find safe passage to Valor, Eliwood and co. are told that pirates are the only people crazy enough to sail to the Dread Isle. Lyn instantly rejects the idea, but Hector and Eliwood begin to consider it, realizing it is the only way. Lyn gets upset and leaves. Eliwood explains to Hector that Lyn's parents were slain by bandits, and pirates are sea-based bandits to her. Hector says that his parents died of illness, but he can still understand her. At the local inn, Eliwood and Hector meet Fargus, captain of the Davros, who offers to take them to Valor for 100,000 gold. Eliwood steps out, saying they'll get the money, but they need some time. Outside the inn, Eliwood tells Hector that he plans to earn the money through the arena, which surprises Hector. Before they can head toward the arena, Dart appears and says that all of his mates are going to attack Eliwood and co. If they can beat the pirates and reach Fargus, he'll give them free passage. Lyn appears and sees the commotion, and after Eliwood quickly explains, she agrees to help them, realizing she'll just have to put up with pirates. Strategy In the battle the player is challenged by the group of pirates to get past them and have a unit adjacent (at the end of Enemy phase) or talk to Fargus in order to obtain free passage to the Dread Isle. The battle can easily be won if the player simply stays out of the largest enemy group of pirates' range by going across the top of the map. If the player crosses the top of the map they will face only a few pirates and the main group will leave them alone. Alternatively, the stronger pirates can be lured into battle one by one by placing a unit just north of the village with the Sleep staff or in the forest nearby. If the player leaves a unit within attacking range of the boxed group of pirates captain Fargus will make a comment. In the following turn the pirates and Damian's forces will converge on the player units. If killed in this chapter as an enemy, Dart will not join your group further in the story, but you can still spar with him to gain a little more exp. The same is not applied for Fargus, as either attacking or killing him will result in Game Over (If he is attacked but not dead, at the end of the chapter he will refuse to help, and the Game Over animation starts) Another great strategy is to use the Mine Glitch, preferably on Damian to get the rest of the enemies' turn, so you can discard their items and make them powerless so you can pounce them, but do not kill Fargus or Dart. This method gives you tons of easy EXP, and helps prevent characters from being killed by the fearsome weapons. It is definitely a strategy you should consider (unless you would prefer to play legitimately or you are going for rank.) Alternate strategy, though a little risky: you can certainly tackle on the main forces of the pirates, given that you trained your men well. Hector, Marcus (especially only in this chapter), Lowen, Oswin... those living shields will help. Other units with high dodge can also be placed in the trees. Just don't cross the invisible line that triggers pirates' advance for a few round, until Damian appears. Then try to draw them to you one by one, and arrange the lines so that no one should take the hit twice. Marcus with the silver lance (got from a previous chapter) can kill Damian first. Then advance your strongest team members just to in range of 1 enemy(or at most 2 if you are confident). Draw them in and use direct/indirect attacks to tear them apart before their reinforcements come. If they come too close, simply retreat again, but put a strong man in range of a pirate to weaken him in next turn. Be careful with Oswin though, since lances are weak against axes. Something to note; Damian moves with the pirates on Eliwood Mode, an his cavalry unit moves on its own in Hector Mode. In Eliwood Mode, draw out the ranged attackers from behind the shops, forests, etc. and then put a sword wielder in the forest to draw out the pirates that do not trigger the move sequence. Check the movement range of Damian's unit, and place your units so that a Cavalier and the troubadour will go one way to reach the nearest enemy, but Damian and the other Cavalier will die to the Heavy Spear user who ought to be waiting closer to those units instead. This alleviates stress by splitting up his squad. On Hector Mode, draw out their attacks by placing good defensive units in their ranges. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemies Total: 14 *Fargus: L18 Berserker w/ Killer Axe *Dart: L8 Pirate w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe *1 Archer L8 w/ Killer Bow *1 Mage L15 w/ Elfire, Vulnerary *2 Pirates L4 w/ Iron Axe *1 Pirate L4 w/ Hand Axe *1 Pirate L5 w/ Iron Axe *1 Pirate L10 w/ Silver Axe, Vulnerary *2 Pirates L12 w/ Silver Axe *1 Pirate L12 w/ Killer Axe, Vulnerary *1 Pirate L13 w/ Hammer *1 Shaman L14 w/ Flux Reinforcements Total: 4 * Turn 2, from the area south of the arena: **Damian (Boss): Paladin L5 w/ Killing Edge **1 Cavalier L10 w/ Steel Lance **1 Cavalier L10 w/ Steel Sword **1 Troubadour L5 w/ Heal Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemies Same as Eliwood Mode. Reinforcements Unlike in Eliwood Mode, the reinforcements will charge the player even if they have not moved into the attack zone. * Turn 2, from the area south of the arena: **Damian (Boss): Paladin L5 w/ Steel Sword and Steel Lance **1 Cavalier L10 w/ Iron Lance **1 Nomad L10 w/ Iron Bow **1 Troubadour L5 w/ Heal Village *Northwest corner: Lancereaver *Northwest, near the Mage: Sleep staff *North, in the center column: Short Bow *Directly west of the inn: Recruit Canas *Southwest of the inn: Devil Axe Shops Vendor * Heal : 600 G * Mend: 1000 G * Fire: 560 G * Thunder: 700 G * Lightning: 630 G Arena Abuse Arena abuse can be difficult to pull of in this chapter, thanks to the high leveled pirates in the middle, but it can still be pulled off pretty successfully if you get past them. There are ways in which you can pick off a few of the ranged units by putting yourself barely in their range, and then attacking the pirates once they're taken care of. Another way to combat them is by putting a high leveled sword user with good dodge (such as Lyn or Guy) in the forest right in front of the pirates, and they should pretty easily dispose of the pirates, then take care of the ranged units with reinforcements. Be careful for Damian though. Also keep in mind that neither Dart nor Fargus will move OR attack you, even if you place your unit right next to theirs. Trivia *Anna appears in this chapter. Send a unit to the inn to talk to her, and Jake will appear in a cutscene in the next chapter. If Anna is not spoken to, Dart will appear in that scene instead. This is purely optional and has no effect on the actual gameplay. *You cannot actually kill Dart in this chapter, as he will simply retreat after you deplete his HP. This is most likely due to the fact that he appears in later scenes (although he still won't join the team in The Dread Isle, likely due to the injuries you gave him). *If you deploy Lucius in this chapter, he will comment on how it is nice to see the Tactician once more. Also, the same will occur with Raven in this chapter. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters